Betrayal Of Trust
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: At long last...Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are about to share that one special moment they have both been waiting their entire lives for...their VERY FIRST TIME. Yeah...Not if Ginny's brother Ron has anything to say about it! Not a Lemon!


* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

So, this has been bumping around in my head for a really long time...thought it was time I finally spit it out! For those following my other stories, I PROMISE updates soon.

BTW, This is a one-shot! Though I could think of any number of ways to continue it...I won't. Well....never say never...I MIGHT one day write a Ginny's revenge piece. Someday. LOL

Anyway...enjoy!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Betrayal of Trust

* * *

-

* * *

Ginny sighed as Harry's lips nibbled the juncture of her neck, his lips singing a beautiful melodious harmony against her skin. She had been waiting for this moment for so long...her entire life it seemed...and it was just as she had always dreamed it would be.

Absolutely perfect.

"I love you Ginny." Harry pulled back and smiled into her eyes, his hands moving to the zipper on her dress. "You've no idea...how I've longed for this moment to come."

Ginny blushed a little as the zipper opened, his fingers brushing over bare skin. "I love you too Harry." She said "I always knew it would be you." She gave her shoulders a small shake and the dress fell from her body, falling to the floor in a heap, already forgotten .

Harry shrugged out of his shirt, sending it to join the steadily growing pile of discarded clothing on the floor, his pants following seconds after.

Harry bent down, scooping her up in his arms. Their lips met once more, tongues brushing together greedily, their teeth nearly clashing in their ardor. He crossed the room in three large steps, then lay her in the middle of the huge bed and settled in beside her.

"I always knew it would be just like this." Ginny whispered against Harry's cheek. "Perfect."

Then Harry spoke the words that were sure to bring disaster down around them.

"See?" He grinned "We worried for nothing...nothing bad is going to happen."

And like something out of a bad muggle movie, at that very moment...the door crashed open, sending a ray of bright light into the darkened room. A single silhouette stood framed by the doorway, its face cast in shadow...yet Harry and Ginny both knew full well who it was.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled as she grabbed for the blankets to cover them " GET OUT!"

The silhouette stepped forward into the dim light, making the face visible. It was cold, angry....murderous.

"I'll get out." Ron spat "Once I've turned the Boy who Lived into the Boy who DIED for trying to have sex with my sister!"

"Ron..." Harry began desperately but faltered...for he had just noticed that Ron was holding something short and heavy in his hand...one of Fred and George's old beater bats.

"I'm going to kill you Harry." Ron said, a crazed look in his eyes "I'd think you'd at least try to run."

The bat came down hard on the end of the bed, Ginny yelped in fear and made a dash for the phone, Harry instead, made a dash for his clothes and some kind of cover.

"Ron...let's be reasonable..."

"Reasonable?" Ron raised an eyebrow before bringing the bat down on a wooden chair and splintering it to pieces. "Fuck reasonable."

"RON!" Ginny yelled as she hung up the phone and tried to stand between them "What do you think you're doing? I'm an adult...I can have sex with Harry if I want to! Now get out!"

It was the wrong thing to say.

"So you WERE going to have sex!" He yelled "I KNEW it!" Ron pushed her out of the way and continued after Harry, who was now one leg into his pants. He hopped madly around the room trying to stay out of Ron's way.

"Ron..." Harry said as he hopped madly "I'm your best mate!"

"Yeah and some best mate...!" Ron said as he brought the bat down once again, this time shattering a desk, sending ink and parchment flying, and splattering Harry in the process. "...trying to violate my sister!"

"I saved your life!" Harry said triumphantly "Remember? Sixth year? I saved your life...with...with that bezoar!"

Ron's glare only intensified as he continued to stalk. "Wouldn't have been poisoned if you wouldn't have left those chocolate cauldrons laying around, now, would I?" He brought the bat down again, smashing another chair, this time JUST barely missing Harry.

"Ron...don't you remember...all we've been through?" Harry said as he hopped madly, Ginny running behind Ron screaming at him to drop the bat, both cut off from their wands because Harry had locked them in the trunk of the car for safety since they were staying in a muggle Inn.

"Remember Ron?" Harry pleaded "The chamber of secrets...and Quirrell...and...and...the department of mysteries..."

"You nearly got me killed!" Ron spat "I should have killed you then and been done with it."

"RON!" Ginny grabbed hold of his arm and he shook her off.

"Back off Ginny!" Harry warned, realizing that there was no arguing him out of it.

"But Harry..."

"It's okay Ginny." Harry said, still doing the wild hop as he attempted to get into his pants and avoid the wildly swinging beater bat at the same time. "If Ron wants to be a git, let him. He's suppose to be my best mate...but..."

"BEST MATE!" Ron raged "I TRUSTED YOU!"

Harry, once again victim to the Gods of bad timing, ran out of room and tripped over a low stool, landing hard on his back on the floor. Ron stepped forward, the bat held high over his head, ready to swing.

"Ron..." Harry said helplessly.

"I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY SISTER!" Ron yelled "AND YOU...AND YOU...YOU..." He panted heavily, his hands gripping the bat so tight they were stone white "BETRAYAL OF TRUST!"

The door was flung wide and a loud voice broke into the room.

"RONALD WEASLEY" Hermione kicked the door shut behind her, then stood, her wand pointed at Ron. "Put that damned thing down, NOW!"

"But...Hermione..."Ron lowered the bat, but only slightly "...he was...they....Do you know what they were going to do?!?!?"

Hermione's lips twitched "I assume the same thing we did on our wedding night."

Ginny jumped forward and grabbed the beaters bat from Ron's slackened grip.

"YOU. STUPID. PRAT!" She growled angrily, brandishing the bat at her brother now. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Ginny..." Harry said as he got to his feet. "It's okay."

"No it's not!" She spat "He's ruined everything!"

"I'm really sorry you two." Hermione said as she stepped in and took Ron by the hand to lead him out. "He gave me the slip. I thought he was asleep."

"But...Hermione..." Ron stammered as they reached the door. "They were going to..."

"Yes Ron." she said calmly "I know what they were going to do. Really Ron, it's their wedding night. Surely you didn't expect them to play Gobstones."

Harry chuckled despite the bruises he could feel rising all over his body. He stepped forward and wrenched the beaters bat out of Ginny's hand.

"Mind getting rid of this?" He asked Hermione and Ron made a final, half-hearted lunge for it, but Hermione was far too quick for him.

"This isn't over Ron." Ginny glared at him.

"Say goodnight Ronald." Hermione said

"Night." Ron said sheepishly "C'ya Harry."

"C'ya Ron."

"URGH!" Ginny growled after the door shut behind them "I knew he was going to do something like this!"

"It's my fault really." Harry said as she slipped his arms around her again. "I'm the one who got him so drunk...well, me, George and Luna. I'm just glad that George is tucked in safely with Luna for the night...don't think I could have kept both of them off me." Harry grinned.

"He ruined everything." She said miserably.

"Surely it's not a complete toss." Harry leaned in close and whispered in her ear "It's still early ...Mrs. Potter."

Ginny sighed as he began to nibble at her earlobe.

"So...where were we?"

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


End file.
